Surprise
by NymphadoraxLestrange
Summary: Emma has a surprise for Regina that she just can't wait to give to her. Smutty smut. Reviews more than welcome!


Emma Swan knocked rapidly on the door to Regina Mills' home at 10:00 PM sharp, as she did every Wednesday night. Out of habit, she fluffed her blonde curls and pulled at the ends of her signature red leather jacket as she waited for the older woman to answer the door.

When Regina finally opened the door to invite her in (really, it only took her about 30 seconds, but it was an enternity to a very impatient and already turned on Emma), she was dressed in a simple black dress and her hair was curled perfectly at the ends. Emma swallowed heavily as she eyed her up and down.

"Miss Swan, do come in." Regina requested, a smirk upon her perfect mouth, the perfect mouth that would be all over Emma's body soon enough. "Can I offer you a glass of—" Her sentence was cut short as Emma's pushed her against the wall and her lips crashed against hers.

"Upstairs. Now. I've been waiting all day, and I have a surprise for you." Emma growled, her voice low and husky, dripping with want.

Regina cocked an eyebrow curiously. "Alright, Miss Swan." She grabbed the blonde by the arm and pulled her upstairs to her bedroom. Standing outside the door, she put a finger against Emma's lips. "I just put Henry to bed, so keep quiet." she ordered.

"Oh, it won't be me that will need to be quiet, Regina. Now get in there, and get on your knees."

The familiar, bubbling feeling of arousal creeped into the pit of Regina's stomach. She couldn't help but enjoy when Emma got like this. As much as she liked to control the younger woman, tying her up with her own handcuffs and fucking her mercilessly, it was nice to have Emma take the lead and make her come until she saw galaxies behind her eyelids.

She opened the door to her bedroom and quickly pulled down the zipper on the back of her dress, letting it fall slowly to the floor. Emma bit her lip as she observed her undoing the clasp on her black lace bra, a soft whimper escaping her lips as her eyes caught glance of Regina's hard, rosy nipples. Regina ghosted her fingers over her breasts, nipples hardening beneath the simpliest of touches. Running her fingers down soft, olive skin until she reached her panties, she pulled them off swiftly, and looked to Emma. "Like what you see, dear?" she teased.

Emma's pupils were blown wide with lust, and she struggled to remain in control because her knees always seemed to turn to jelly when Regina stood before her like this. "On your hands and knees on the bed." she ordered. When Regina complied, Emma pulled off her jacket and shirt so she stood in only her white bra and jeans.

"Now, do you want to see your surprise?" Regina nodded her head.

"Say please. Beg for it." Emma said roughly, running a single finger up Regina's slit, coating it with the wetness there and sucking it off slowly, not breaking eye contact with the older woman.

Regina's eyes closed and a moan escaped from deep in her throat. "Please, Emma. Please, please show me what you have for me. I need it. I need you to touch me." Only for Emma would Regina lose control like this.

Her begging earned another stroke of her pussy, and then Emma pulled off her bra, undid her belt, and dropped her jeans to the floor. Regina gasped at the sight before her. A black harness was attached around Emma's slender waist, and a blue dildo was nestled snug in the harness.

"Do you want me to fuck your wet little cunt with this, Madame Mayor?" Regina simply moaned and arched her back in response. "Then get it all wet with your mouth. That's it, baby." She continued to urge her on and lovingly stroke her dark hair as Regina's mouth closed around the dildo and she bobbed her head up and down, coating the smooth plastic with her saliva, working her hand around the base as if it was a real cock.

When Emma was satisfied with Regina's handiwork, she pulled back. "On your hands and knees again." She kneeled behind her and lined the dildo up with her soaking wet core, rubbing the head against her clit a few times before easily pushing in. Regina's inner walls embraced the fake cock, squeezing it tightly as Emma began to thrust inside her, building up a slow, agonizing rhythm. The louder Regina's moans got, the harder Emma would slam into her. "Do you like my cock, Regina? Tell me how much you love me inside of you." she whispered into her ear as she reached a hand around to rub her clit, slapping her ass with her other hand. Regina was pushing back onto the dildo now, her ass becoming redder and redder with every slap.

Suddenly, Emma was struck with an idea. As she continued thrusting and rubbing her clit, she sucked one finger into her mouth, making sure it was nice and wet, and she used it to circle Regina's other entrance.

Regina's body tensed. "What do you think you're doing?" she snapped.

Emma paused her thrusts for a moment to plant kisses on Regina's shoulder, her skin smelling faintly of apples. "I know you'll love it... just let me try. If you don't like it, I'll stop and continue on fucking your pretty little pussy like it never happened. Do you trust me?"

Regina paused for a moment and then nodded her permission. "Yes... I'll try."

Emma planted another kiss and then pulled out of her for a moment to grab the bottle of lube from the night stand. "Just relax, okay? It'll make everything feel better." She applied the lube generously to the dildo, and also rubbed the cool liquid around her anus. Slowly, she slipped one finger in, testing her tight ring of muscles until they gave way. "Does that feel good?" Emma took Regina's loud moan as a yes, and added another finger, preparing her for the fake cock strapped between her legs.

Once she felt Regina relaxed beneath her, her body no longer tense and she heard her moaning as her fingers slowly moved inside her tighter entrance, she removed her fingers and Regina felt the head of the dildo push against her. She winced slightly and bit her lip as the toy was guided inside her, her muscles stretching around it. She pushed in slowly, inch by inch, until the toy was buried inside Regina's ass.

"You okay?" she asked gently.

"_Fuck_, Emma... keep going, oh my god." Regina muttered among various curse words beneath her breath.

Emma picked up the pace and moved faster and faster, still buried deep within her lover. Their breaths became ragged as Emma's thrust became relentless and pushed Regina closer and closer to the edge. "Fuck, Regina, you look so fucking _hot_ with my cock buried inside your ass, I wish you could see this..." She laid a slap against her ass as she rocked with her. "So.. fucking... sexy..." Her thumb pressed against her clit hard as she filled her ass completely, and Regina came undone, her muscles clenching hard around the strap on, trying not to scream with absolutely utter pleasure and wake Henry up in the process.

When Regina's body finally stopped shaking beneath her, she gently pulled out from inside of her and removed the harness that had started to dig into her hips and leave red marks. She kissed her lover tenderly and wrapped her arms around her. "You're so beautiful when you come with my cock up your ass, Madame Mayor." she said softly, a sly grin across her features.

Regina took no time slipping back into her usual dominant role, and rolled over, straddling Emma. "And now I do believe you've earned your turn to come, Sheriff Swan." A hand slinked between their bodies and found Emma's wet flesh, easily sliding two fingers within her cunt. Emma threw her head back and moaned as Regina's fingers moved at a fast pace within her, and her mouth latched onto her neck, sucking hard on her pulse point, purpling the skin beneath her lips. Her thumb circled her swollen bud and she curved her fingers in a 'come hither' motion and that's all it took for Emma to come, thrashing and writhing beneath her, biting Regina's feather pillows in her best efforts not to cry out with pleasure. Regina removed her fingers and sucked Emma's soaking wetness off them. She kissed Emma's lips softly and pushed a blonde tendril behind her ear.

Emma knew she should be getting home to Mary Margaret's as it was nearing midnight and she shouldn't dare be late for work in the morning, but frankly, she didn't care, as there was no place she'd rather be then wrapped up in the arms of Regina Mills.


End file.
